Anya Sharma: the bolt that shook the earth
by the. one. who. won't. give. up
Summary: Despite her troubling past, not that she can remember it, Anya sharma is finally getting her life back on track, but the arrival of the infuriatingly annoying boy with the sea green eyes seems to plunge her already strange world into a universe of even-strangerness. OC


**well hello guys xxx this is a rewrite of my other book under a different name so dont y'all go copyright on me k xxx please remember to review review review, you have no idea how appreciated it makes writers feel x feel free to pm me if you want to advertise your story on here, I'm happy to help xx**

**Disclaimer: would I be doing this if I had that much talent that much money and that much troll ness (aka uncle Rick)...yes I probably would**

**Now on with the story**

Anya pov

"Luke ! Luke ! LUKE!"

"You can't find me ! " came singing voice from behind me

"Where in the name of Hades- oops sorry Travis" Travis had crashed behind me in my flurry to open the door.

"No,no..it's fine... I love having my nose smashed in" I rolled my eyes

"Have you seen Luke?"

"No...but then again you would be desperate to find HIM " Travis said slyly

Hoping that my cheeks hadn't betrayed my embarrassment I shoved past him to see Luke lying precariously on a high beam.

"Well, well, well" he said casually popping one of MY pinballs in has mouth, apart from the pinball he could easily be a greek god, as well as a full one.

I suppose I should explain myself.

My name is Anya sharma, I am just twelve I am British I am sarcastic funny and strange. I am a half blood.

A daughter of Apollo to be exact. I am head of my cabin and my second in command is will solace. I cAme to camp when I was 6 with annabeth, Thalia and Luke. I remember nothing before that no memories of my childhood but all I have is a small scar branded on my hip in a series of swirls. Annabeth has probably told you all Bout Thalia but everyone thinks that Luke and I should ... Well...get together, like together together.

But no

Definitely no.

I don't have any powers to speak of except I am the fastest at camp and -quote Luke-"the most ninga like", honestly you do dance, taekwon do, and acrobatics/gymnastics and suddenly everyone thinks you should dress in black and wield a curved sword with a face mask on. Before you get any ideas, NO.

I sauntered over to him lowering his guard then with my lightning fast speed I snatched the pinballs from his hand and quickly swung up 2or 3 beams and casually leant against a high beam watching his awed face staring up of me. I felt my cheeks go red

"What?"I asked feeling awkward.

"You're amazing you know that " he murmured.

I stepped of the beam letting myself fall off the highest beam. Luke gasped thinking I was going to fall before I landed lightly on both feet, dusting off my jeans and walking calmly towards him and shutting his jaw with my hand.

He shook himself back to his senses and smiled crookedly at me.

Lighting flashed on the hill.

Our positions originally relaxed changed to tense and defensive lightning never strikes this near camp half blood let alone tha... her tree.

We rushed outside the big house to see dark shapes flashing in the distance .

The smallest shape let out a cry filled with rage and pain , so much pain.

Without hesitation I sprinted towards the hill. Being the fastest sprinter in camp it was no problem to reach there way before Luke.

It was, no way, di immortales

The minotaur,... and _were those tighty whiteys_.

There was a boy on the hill drawing a sword of celestial bronze. Wonder where he got that.

Wait, Chiron said he was in charge of bringing back a powerful half blood, was this him? I quickly drew Ray a double ended sword made out of celestial bronze that was hidden in the form of a silver bracelet with an infinity charm on it.

Somehow he managed the most amazing thing I had ever seen, he springboarded off the snout and next thing I knew he was breaking off the minotaur's horn and driving it through his furry ribcage. It was ...incredible. No half blood without training should be able to do that

The boys started to cry for help. His once rage filled voice filled with determination and exhaustion. He clung onto Grover like a drowning man... GROVER .. he was back. I could faintly see. Chiron galloping up the hill, my medical expertise told me that he wouldn't get here in time I leapt forward and caught the boy as he collapsed . He had a thin frame but he was the same height as me.

The last thing I saw before he passed out was swirling green eyes churning with pain and rage once again. Then something happened.

I fell. Not to the ground but into his eyes, into him.

I felt his resentment at his father his love and pain for his mother his care for Grover and most of all the overwhelming loyally and protectiveness over those he cares about it was as if I could read his past ,shame I couldn't read mine. Before I surfaced the last thing I remember thinking was a word that could answer most of my questions, a name

Perseus.


End file.
